Corpse Bride 2 One Simple Potion
by Tulipgirl28
Summary: Victor Hasn't Been The Same Since His Dear Emily Left. But When Another Potion Is Used And Shes Back Victor Seems To Be Falling In Love With Her Again...But What About Victoria? VICTORXEMILY! :D
1. Chapter 1: A Big Surprise

Victor Van Dort Looks Down Onto The Stone Cold Floor Outside Off His House. He Sits On A Rusted Bench With A Sad Look On His Face.

After The Whole Situation With His Dear Emily He Hasn't Been The Same Since. He Married Victoria, But Leaving Emily Was One Of The Worst Things That Ever Happened To Him. He Loves Victoria But In Another Way He Loves His Dear Emily More..

"Coming To Bed Honey?" Says Victoria In A White Laced Night Dress Stood At The Door.

"Huh? What? Yes! Yes! I Mean Yes, Dear I am…" Answers Victor Spooked.

"Your Thinking Of Emily Again Aren't you?" Victoria Says In A Odd Way Unable To Tell If She Said It Angrily Or Sad Or Confused

"Is It That Obvious?" Answers Victor, Not Taking His Eyes off The Floor.

"Listen Dear, I Know You Cared About Her Bout It Was Just A Couple Of Days You Were With Her How Would You Know If You Two Were Perfect Together?" Says Victoria, Sounding Quite Angry.

"Yes... I know but... It Felt….N-n-never mind..." He Stutters Stumbling to the door

The Morning After Victor Comes Downstairs With A White Face And Bags Under His Eyes Looking Sick As Anything.

"Dear? Did You Sleep At All Last Night?" Says Victoria.

"No.." Grumbles Victor Walking To The Kitchen Table

"I Don't Feel So Good Victoria. I Think I'm going to Skip Breakfast and take a nice walk,"

"Oh. Okay I Was Thinking Though We Could Go To a Nice Restaurant Or Something Later?" Victor Gulps And Shudders At The Thought Of Food At The Moment "Maybe…" Victor Answers As He Walks Out The Door, He Stumbles Through The Forest To The Spot He Meet Emily. He Sighs Sadly At The Sight Of The Spot Where They Met.

"Oh My Dear Emily…How I Wish To See You Again.."

"Your Wish Is My Command!" Giggles A Sweet Voice That Makes Victor Jump.

"AHHH!" Screams Victor. His Face White As Anything His Heart in his mouth and his whole body shaking.

"What?! How-!? You!?" Shouts Victor.

"Umm Victor? Calm Down," Says Emily With Her Hands On His Shoulders.

Victor Looks Stunned At How She Feels…Warm "How Did You Get.. Up Here?" He Says "Oh… Yeah I Forgot To Explain Ha ha! Ditzy Old Me! Well You See That Whole Potion Thingy Has Advanced To Let Me Stay Up Here For Like Ages! But You know I still have say the 'h' Word if I want to leave and stuff" She Rambles On.

'I Could Listen To Her Speak All Day… Her Sweet Bubbly Voice Her Long Blue Hair, Her Gourgeous Face Staring At Me And Her Beautiful Eyes That I'm Getting Lost In…And-…Wait! Oh No! I'm Falling In Love With Her!' Victor Says To Himself.


	2. Chapter 2: A Place To Call Home

"So Anyway…Where Are You Staying?" Says Victor curiously.

Emily takes her hands off Victor and looks around.

"Huh, I never thought of that." She answers looking around,

Victor beams. "Well maybe you could stay with us!"

Victor stops smiling and thinks of Victoria, 'What would she think of my once true love staying at our house? What would she think that I'm staring into her eyes right now?' he thought to himself.

"No…no… I shouldn't I mean... because of Victoria." Emily mumbles while looking down at the floor. Victor loved how she understood him and respected his relationship with Victoria.

"Yes, you have a point there." Victor says with a puzzled look on his face thinking that maybe she didn't want to be around him since he left her, it must have been really awful being treated the way she had been…stabbed by her once true love and being rejected by another man. Victors Heart ached looking at her sad blue face.

'The Shed.' Victor thought to himself "Well maybe there is somewhere you can stay…

A mouldy wooden shed stood at the back of the Van Dort's garden with woodlice and maggots lived alone in there.

"It's not much now but we can turn this place into a little house for you!" Said Victor Smiling,

"Oh Victor!" Emily Shouted Hugging Him Tightly.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

Victor Blushed. Again Emily Felt Warm…Not Cold…But Warm.


	3. Chapter 3: The Moonlight

"So..." Says Emily, While Victor Looked Zoned Out, Staring Into Her Eyes.

"Hm? What? Oh! Yes! The Um… Shed!" He shouts not realizing he was staring

"Well I Have a spare mattress in the attic and a pair of drapes somewhere to make it look a bit nicer, and there's a bedside here its dusty and covered with spiders but I'm sure we can fix it up! Oh! And I have a chest that my grandmother gave me for my birthday when I was younger for you to um…Uh.. I don't know really but it might make the place look a bit nicer!" He rambles on shaking slightly. Emily giggles at how he was acting so cute, she smiles and feels extremely thankful for how he's being so kind towards her besides her all the drama..

After hours of transforming the shed into a beautiful little house for Emily, Victor walks into his kitchen dog tired, and a little dusty. Victoria is sat at kitchen table and glances at Victor Giving him a half smile.

Victor decides not to tell her about Emily's Arrival; it would just end up in a huge war. "Feeling Better Darling?" She Questions while Victor makes three cups of hot chocolate. Throughout all of this drama he had forgot that he had been feeling sick.

"Um Yes Actually." He says putting down one cup of hot chocolate for Victoria and sitting down at the table with her.

"Good." Victoria answers smiling, "Um why do you have two cups dear?"

"Oh! Um! Silly Old Me! Ha-ha! Making Uh, Two Cups! Heh Heh…" He Laughs Nervously.

Victoria stares at him in a confused way. "Alright then?..." She Yawns.

"Well I guess I better get some sleep"

"Ok dear! Sleep Tight!" Victor Mumbles in an awkward way.

10:30 Reads the time on the clock in the bedroom of Victor and Victoria.

Victor Tip toes Outside to the shed carrying the two cups of hot chocolate and a few snacks. Victor Gently Knocks on the shed door and is opened by Emily. She was wearing a beautiful cream coloured satin night gown that Victor had given to her. She Looked…Stunning… Victor Stares into her beautiful eyes that shimmers in the light of the candles lit on her bedside table.

"Hi Victor!" She Squeals. He Doesn't Answer, He was too busy staring.

"Victor?" She taps his shoulder.

"HMPH!? WHAT?" he explains out of his trance. But being tapped on the shoulder made him jump and spill the scolding drink onto Emily!

"Oh My Goodness!" He Shouts. "I'm so sorry!"

Emily Gasps and jumps slightly "Its Fine! Honestly," she says. "It doesn't hurt or anything I'm fine."

"Oh but you got-." Stammered Victor Rubbing the hot chocolate stain off.

"Its Fine Really- Ack! Victor You're tickling me!" Giggles Emily.

Victor Laughs Back and Carries on tickling her.

"Alright! Your On!" Pushes Emily Shoving her hands to Victors Stomach And tickling him back.

"Hey! Ha-ha! That-HAHA Tickles!-PSH HAHAHA!" He Laughed.

They both ended up on the rolling around play fighting on the floor, but then stopped,

Both panting, and trying to catch their breath."Ah…The Moonlight is so beautiful… I've missed it so much…" Says Emily, sitting up. Victor stays down and stares into her eyes the moonlight makes her eyes sparkle. 'Beautiful.' Thinks Victor sitting up and smiling at her. Emily turns to him and they stare at each other for a bit.

But Then…They Both Lean In…


	4. Chapter 4: Too Far

Victor leans in to Emily blue face, but she turns away.

"Um…so how is Victoria?" asked Emily. She didn't care; she just wanted to make conversation.

"Oh! She's uh fine…" Stammers Victor while blushing, he knew this was wrong, but it felt so right.

"Victor!" yells Victoria from the bedroom window. "Are you down there?"

Victor turns to the window.

'Victoria has never had good eyesight; maybe she can't see Emily and me' he thinks to himself. He starts to worry.

Victor makes out Victoria's face which is leaning out of the window. He sees her eyes squinting and wandering.

'Oh thank goodness she can't see us!' he says in his head.

Emily looks at Victor with a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you going to answer?" She noted.

"uh, yes well I am trying this n-new strategy to test Victoria's eyes…to see how strong they are and if she can't see me then we…need… to get her some uh glasses, Yeah." Lies Victor.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to get an eye test?" Emily Asks.

Victor stares at Emily. He had gone very pale. "Oh, I never thought of that! I will…

T-t-talk to her t-tomorrow about an eye test heheh…" He Stammered.

Victor walks downstairs yawning. He wasn't really that tired, even though he had stayed up rather late talking to Emily. He waddles into the kitchen grinning.

"Good morning!" He chimes. Victoria says nothing. She was making a cup of coffee.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Victor exclaimed. Victoria says nothing.

Victor frowns.

"Last night…" Victoria angrily mutters under her breath.

"What did you say dear?"

"Where were you last night?!" she says with rage turning around to him.

"Um well…I was-"

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT VICTOR VAN DORT!?" She screams at him.

"I couldn't sleep so I…made some hot milk and read a book."

"NO. YOU DIDN'T! I CHECKED THE LIBRARY FOR YOU. I CHECKED THE KITCHEN. YOU WERE NOT THERE!" she continues.

"I AM YOUR WIFE! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHERE MY HUSBAND HAS BEEN!"

A great rage was in Victoria eyes. Victor sat there and said nothing.

"Are you..?" Victoria begins.

"Cheating on me?"

Victor Gasps.

"I CAN not BELIEVE my own wife would suspect me for doing SUCH a WRECHED thing!" He yells stunned.

"I can't believe my own HUSBAND ran away at our wedding and was going to leave me for a CORPSE!" She yelled back.

Victors face turns shocked.

He sat there and said nothing. His mouth was wide open but no words came out.

Victor stands up "She is a human being." He mutters. "Too far Victoria that was too far…" he turns around and walks through the front door…

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	5. Chapter 5: He'll Be Back

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Victoria slowly drums her fingers onto the wooden kitchen table. Her other hand holds her chin up as her elbow props her arm up.

"He'll be back…" she smirked. She knew she would win in this fight, she was right. She kept on waiting. She was right, wasn't she? Even if she wasn't he would have to come back. He lived there. But- what if she was wrong? Maybe she had gone too far, Victor had loved Emily. It must have been really hard to let her go, why had he married her? Was it pity? No. Was it Love? No. Was it wealth? No. Was it his parents? Yes. Was it because he didn't want to disappoint his parents? Yes. His parents wanted Victor to marry Victoria so much. Maybe he didn't stop or go after Emily because he knew his parents would be disappointed. Everything had sunk in to Victoria. She stood up and walked outside.

"Victor?" She casually called. No reply.

"Victor?!" she continued. Nothing.

"VICTOR?!" She screamed. Nothing at all.

She began sprinting through the forest, holding her red dress up so it wouldn't get dirty.

She ran and ran and ran stopping at moments to take a breather and look around.

He wasn't there. he wasn't anywhere. Where was he?

**Too Be Contiued…**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! Sorry that this chapters so small! **


	6. Chapter 6: Dead

Victor was knelt down next to Emily; they were sat on a bridge together.

Victor's soft hands rubbed against the rough stoned bridge.

Emily was looking down onto the stone, admiring every crack, bump and space there was on the bridge. She loved the outside world, the beautiful fresh air, the wild animals; she was living life in the moment, just in case she had to go back…

"So…is anything planned? You know for the future?" Victor asked; just too simply break the awkward silence.

Emily looked up from the stone.

"Huh?" Says Emily, She started acting nervous.

"Well…I haven't really been thinking about the future, I guess I should maybe start finding a place to stay."

Victor blushes.

"No-no! That's not what I meant! Uh no I mean. You should maybe lay low for awhile. Don't let any strangers see you, just stay with us until they create a potion to turn you back into human. Then maybe…I guess you could start to find a house…"

"Why isn't anyone allowed to see me?" Emily questions.

"Well…because you're…" Victor mutters.

Emily starts to get slightly angry.

"Go on…" She says trying to calm herself down.

"Dead." Victor finally answers. He said it quickly, but Emily heard it slowly, in a deceiving way. Her eyes widen and she raises her eyebrows in shock.

"I…" She can't speak, she's hurt. She knows it's the truth. But the truth hurts. Her heart sinks and she thinks deeper. 'I'm dead.' She says in her head. 'I'm dead.'

Victor covers his mouth.

"No! Wait I just mean-"

"So…that's what you think of me?" Emily cuts him off. Her voice has no emotion.

Yet tears form in her eyes.

She stands up.

"No! Not at all!" Victor continues, he stands up with her. He grasps her shoulders and looks into her eyes. "People say your dead, but you're not to me. You still have a beating heart I know it. Emily, you're beautiful, kind, sweet and smart."

She blushes. "Nobody's ever been as nice to me as you have Victor."

They stand there on the bridge. Holding hands, looking into each others eyes. They lean in, both. They passionately kiss as the sun sets. Victor whispers into her ears. "Emily…I…" Victors cut off by a screech.

"VICTOR!" Screams a voice.

Victoria.

Did she see what just happened?

"Is that Victoria?" Emily said. "I think so. Quick, we better run!" He grabs hold of Emily's hand and sprints off.

"Did she just SEE what happened?!" Emily continues. "I don't know!" he shouts back whilst leaping over a log. Victor quickly finds a cave and hides inside it, he hides in one of the corners holding Emily's waist so she's in front of him. They both stare in too each others eyes focusing on hearing footsteps that could be Victoria. Victor thought he was going to be sick. Everything had been very traumatising these past few days. He hadn't run that fast in a very long time. He was heavily breathing and looked green.

"You Ok?" Emily whispered. "Yeah, just a bit of nausea, I'll be ok" he lied. It wasn't a bit nauseated. It was a lot." Emily looked like she was about to vomit too.

But she couldn't actually. None of her organs worked properly.

Victor started to calm down after 5 minutes. They slid down to the ground and stayed there.


End file.
